Learned from the Best
by Hi. ImMariaa
Summary: "Paul? What the hell are you doing? Don't you know that if you ever sneak in my room I'll kick your ass?" I whisper-yelled. "I thought you were joking!" He replied. "Well start taking me serious. I may be your girlfriend but I'll kick your ass." Paul/OC
1. French, Swords and Wolves

**A/N: This is a Paul/OC story! I was going to make it Jacob/OC but I thought it would make a better Paul/OC story :3**

**Enjoy :D**

French_(English)  
><em>

**Joey**

_**Jojo**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, one more set and then you two are done."<p>

"Kay dad," I answered. My father had my brother and I training for self-defense. We had been training hard ever since I had been almost beaten to death. It had been a hard time for us and on top of that, my mother died three months later. We hadn't been the same ever since but we all grew stronger. That had been 8 years ago.

I pulled out my sword, made especially for me, my name engraved in the side, as my brother took out his. "Set position. Sword ready, chin up. Never look down. Stay focused. Start!"

I flung my sword towards my brother and he ducked down, dodging it. I flung again and he blocked it with his sword. He swung towards me, aiming for my abdomen and my sword flew downward, catching his before he hit me. I glared. He's trying to kill me!

I flipped backwards, my sword facing sideways. I landed on my feet and faced my brother. He lunged at me and I ducked down, him flying over me and landing a few feet away from a tree. He hopped up quickly, composing himself. I narrowed my eyes at him and whispered quietly in French, "Prêts?(_Ready?)."_

"Ouais._ (yeah.)"_

I ran towards him as he got into set position. I pointed out my sword towards him. Our swords hit against each other making a clinking noise. Joey backed up, foot side by side. One of the many rules made by our dad was to never back up; it showed weakness to your apponent.

Joe lost focus and I knocked his sword out of his hand. He stumbled backwards over a raised tree root and I stood over him. I pinned my blade at his neck, making sure not to pierce the skin, "Vous savez si vous souhaitez arrêter de me douter que je cesser de coups de pied dans le cul_.(You do know if you'd stop doubting me I'd stop kicking you ass.)"_

"Ouais, ouais. Je vous laisse gagner._ (Yeah, yeah. I let you win.)" _I rolled my eyes at him. The weakest link is always older. In this case, it was the other way around. I'm oldest and I'm stronger. I feel mighty proud about that.

I retracted my sword and helped him up. "Ha! Vous avez besoin de plus de formation que moi, Joey, donc, je n'avais jamais perdu pour vous. _(Ha! You need more training then me, Joey, so I'd never lose to you.)"_

"Jonathon Ethan Derceto, what did I tell you about backing up! That's why you always lose!"

"Désolé papa. Mais pourrait avoir battue! _(Sorry dad. But I could've beaten her!)_

"I truly wish you two would stop with the French. I can't understand it!" my dad argued. Joe and I shot each other a glance, sending telepathic message.** (A/N: It's something that most twins experience. My sister and I can send telepathic message and feel what each other are feeling. My brother says we're weird.)**

He just doesn't understand, does he?

_Um, not quite. He truly doesn't._

"Si vous ne le comprennent pensez-vous que nous avions il parler? Non! _(If you did understand it do you think we'd speak it? No!)" _we shouted in unison. We had learned French from our mom before she died. She always told us to keep praticing it. Now we use it against our dad.

"Whatever. Come on Nate, Jo. You guys coming back?"

"Yeah definitely dad. You're cooking right? I'm starving!" Joe exclaimed. I snorted. When isn't he hungry?

"Nah, dad. I'ma go for a run. See you guys later."

"Kay, see ya Jo."

"See ya, Joe." I replied. I grabbed my 9 inch hand knife with the 4 and a 1/2 inch blade and clipped the holster onto my jeans. I ran through the woods, jumping over trees stumps and hollow logs. A normal human would've stumbled already but I'm stronger then normal and I practically live in these woods. It wasn't that hard to me.

I stopped. Something was off today. My ears perked up and I listened closely. There was something running through the forest. It was big, I can tell you that. I heard it coming from the west; right behind me.

I turned, just as a big russet furry mass stopped in front of me, teeth bared and growling. I glared at it. It looked kind of like a... _wolf? _I've never seen wolves running around La Push woods. If I did, I would've remembered as big as this thing is.

It lunged at me and I fell to the ground. It was standing over me, a paw on each side of my head, growling. I pushed it off of me and hopped on top of it, pulling out my knife. I stabbed it in it's neck, blood trickling down to the ground.

What happened next was nothing like what I was expecting. It phased into a very naked Native boy. The cut that was there a second ago gone, completely healed. What the hell?

"Hi..."

**A/N: Cliffy! And it's only first chapter! Haha!**

**Just so you understand, Jojo, Joey, and Jathon are all from Forks but they train in La Push :)**

_**Forever Yours**_** will be updated later. Sorry it's late :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3 **

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(;**


	2. You Thought I Was A Who?

**A/N; 5 reviews? 5 reviews? 5 FRICKIN' REVIEWS! Are you serious! I feel SUPERIOR!**

**I'm going to tell you now, when my reviewers beg for updates it makes me want to update right at that moment. So thank you to my reviewers :D**

**_ladyMiraculousNight:_ Yup, he's in a whole lot of trouble. Your review made me want to update really soon. This wasn't going to come until, like, Monday. You're the saviour to all my reviewers, favoriters, alerters, etc. So thank you :D Btw; I like your name even though it took me forever to get right. Hehe.**

**_CookiedMonster:_ Having a twin isn't all its cracked up to be. But with telepathic message its really kinda evil. My sister goes through my head all the time and I hate it. I get my revenge all the time though. But she's my partner in crime :) Thank you for reviewing :D Btw; unique name :3**

**_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA:_ I was literally half asleep when I wrote that. I thought adding the last part would be fun so I did it. I was typing this up and thinking, "Oh! He phased into a human! He's in trouble!" Teehee. I'm a dork xD**

**_NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload:_ I'm updating now for you guys. I'm happy you liked that chapter :D Btw; I love the name :3**

**_mrs(dot)seth(dot)clearwater:_ That's not Paul. He wouldn't attack his imprint. You'll have to read to find out who it is :) Thanks for your review. It will help with the story :D**

**Here is chapter numero dos!**

Chapter 2: You Thought I Was A Who!

_"When life scares you with a lemon, ask questions,"_

My very own brother, _Nathan Masen_

"Hi..."

"W-wh-who are y-you? What are you? Am I dreaming? Just t-tell m-me who y-y-you are!" I stuttered, unable to think straight. You wouldn't be able to either if you just watched a huge wolf shift into a naked boy. What is going on? Is he on steroids? I think I'm going to faint. No! Stay strong Jo. If I faint, he'll have to catch me and I don't want him anywhere near me. He's already too close and we're about 5 feet apart.

"I'm Jacob from the Quileute tribe. Who are you?" He said slowly, like I was dumb.

"Why did you attack me? Why are you naked? Where did you come from?" I fired questions at him, not stopping for a breath. I panted heavily, never breaking eye contact. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just quirked an eyebrow, waiting for me to tell him who I was. Yeah, I was definitely going to tell some random naked guy who I was, "Answer my questions, _Jacob."_

"Like I said, I'm Jacob, from the Quileute tribe. Since I can't lie now, I might as well tell you. I'm a werewolf, shape shifter actually, protecter for both La Push and Forks. No, you're not dreaming. I attacked because you smell like a bloodsucker, one of the Cullen's. When I phase I go naked. That answer all of your questions?" He chuckled. This is not a laughing matter! He had the _audacity_ to sit and my face and take me as a joke. I could kill him in 8 seconds. That nugget face. I don't even know him and I can tell I won't like him.

"The Cullen's? Bloodsuckers as in vampires? They're vampires? As in Carlisle the doctor, Esme the housewife, and their kids, the high school students? How do I know you're telling the truth? What about the Edward kid? He's dating Bella Swan. She's human. You know, with blood and veins. He would've killed her already." I answered, getting annoyed with his appearance. Okay, I can't take this, " Can you put on some pants?"

"Wow, you sure can cut through topics. I'll be right back." He disappeared through the tree's and was back a minute later pulling up a pair or cut offs. No underwear? Ew, I'd hate to be the charity he donates those to.

"Talk. _Now." _I spat at him murderously, ready to stab him again. Pfft, he'd just heal. Again! Strange boy.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?" I'm not into fairy tales that much so that's a no.

"Hell no. But I have a real strong feeling you're going to tell me about them."

"Yeah, I am so to make a long story short, the legends are about my ancestors being able to shift into wolves and pass the gene down to their sons. They're all true. That's why you just saw me phase. I am a descendent of the chief. No one is supposed to know besides the pack. You can't tell anyone." If I did tell anyone, I'd be put in the mental asylum for believing him.

"Who would believe me moron? You think I'd even talk about this? I'm going to have nightmares from seeing you naked!" I don't like this kid. He's freaking me out. I need to get home so I can take a hot shower and pass out on my bed from shock. That'll be fun.

"Look how about this, you come to the bonfire tomorrow night, learn the legends and meet the pack and you'll never have to see me naked. Deal?" He suggested. Hm, lets see, one night with him and his friends and I'll get to keep my eyes in their sockets. Sounds good to me!

"Sure, but I'm going home. I'm going to need an ice cream cone and a hot shower. Make sure you wear clothes tomorrow. See ya." I said tiredly. I really need to get home. I'm covered in mud, dirt, leaves, and blood. I need a long nap and then a afternoon training session. All of this waiting for me. Huh, life is great. In my opinion that is.

"First beach, 6:30," He smiled. Oh my gosh! He looked so adorable! He made me want to hug him forever! I still don't like him though, so it'll never happen. I turned back to the direction of my house. Time for my journey home.

* * *

><p>"Jo, where have you been? Why are you covered in blood? What took you so long? I've been waiting for you!" Joe yelled, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. Sigh, the things I do for these hugs. He put me down and we did our usual check routine.<p>

"Joe, calm down. I ran into a few problems, nothing I couldn't handle. I am here right?"

"Yes, you are! Right arm up," I lifted my right arm and Joe examined it. "Left," I lifted my left arm, returning my right to my side. He examined face and then a scar that I didn't even notice. I had three long claw marks under my collar bone. It was very visible and I surely won't be able to hide. Dammit!

"Shit! How are we going to hide this from dad? He's gonna freak! Dammit!" I screamed, pacing back and forth. Then me moving will not help. I paced even faster and Joe watched me carefully, getting visibly dizzy.

"I can't think straight. Jo, stop moving. You know I could never keep up with you moving." Joe complained. Corkscrew. Always telling me what to do.

"I can't help it. I just have the urge to move all the time. I can't help it!" I said, just as Joey came and put his hands on my shoulders, stoping me completely. My leg started bouncing up and down out of habit. Joey sighed, annoyed. "What?"

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to do the things that normally come after." I shrugged off his hands and ran to the bathroom, stripping down completely and turning on the water.

* * *

><p>I sat at the island, happily licking away at my ice cream when my dad came through the front door, kissed my forehead and walked up to his room. What was that about?<p>

I let my mind wander to today's events. Big mistake. I thought about my date with Jacob and his friends tomorrow. This made my 'happy ice cream time' feel more like a 'be sad and hate your ice cream' time. Poo. I could always make Joey come.

"Hey Joe! Wanna go to a bonfire tomorrow? It's Saturday and there's no school so we get all morning to sleep." I exclaimed, jumping at the thought of two sword fighters kicking werewolf ass if they make us feel offended. Especially that nugget face, Jacob. "Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say it, JONATHAN!"

"If it'll get you to sit down and stop calling me Jonathan, then yeah. But who's going to be there?"

"Well, there's this boy Jacob I met and his friends. I just don't want to go alone little brother! So don't back out. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning. Love ya!" I shouted, running up the step towards my room. I jumped on my bed and snuggled deep under the covers, hugging my Teddy bear from my mom to my chest. Now, that I think about it, I want to go to the bonfire. I feel like something is waiting for me and its going to be there.

_Strange._

**A/N: That is chapter 2. Not as good as the first chapter but hey, I try. I hoped you guys liked it. If you don't then, well, tell what was wrong and I'll fix it :D I guess that's all. **

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(:**


	3. Kick Ass Imprint

**A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD! IM UPDATING AGAIN! AND ITS LATE! That's not cool. All of my reviewers sent me beautiful reviews with questions that I wanted so needed to answer :)**

**Time to answer the readers!**

_**ladyMiraculousNight: **_**Well, first off, I think Jacob won't be going by unnoticed *wink, wink* You can't forget, if Joe finds out, he's a true dead man :) You'll have to read and see who will kill him first *hint, hint* My wolves will be... you ready for it? are you ready? They're going to be... Its a secret I can't tell you!**

**But Jonathan is going to be just like my brother. Smart, but dumb. Strong, but weak. Protective, but hurtful. You know, all the basics to a younger brother. My brother's name is Nathan and he wanted to be in my story for Leah. *cough, cough* he's obsessed *cough, cough*. I told him I wanted MY characters names to start with 'J' and I wasn't changing that. he suggested changing it to something like his name with a 'J'. I said, "How about Jerk?" Mari(she sucks the fun out of everything!) said, "No, how about Jonathan." and here we are. Nice story, eh?  
>Do you experrience the twin telepathy with your brother? Or the same share thoughts? The have done documentaries about it but I don't watch it. They need real twins to understand it. Their theories make no since either. I say its from being a split ovary that most twins experience that; from being the same in a way.<strong>

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA:**_** I'm happy you liked that chapter :D I'm going to explain the names now. Jo is Joanna. She likes being called either, Jo or Jojo. Jonathan, who represents my brother, is called either, Joey, Joe, or Nate. Understand ?**

_**RealWriter:**_** Um, well, lets see. They're twins, both 17, Jo being older. They're complete opposite. Jo is more like a react first, question later. While Joey is more like the cautious one. Joey is more to himself when around new people but he makes sure his family stays safe. Jo is more outspoken. She takes nothing from anyone and she'll be there when you need her. Together they're unstoppable(unless they're fighting a vampire which they never will do). Now the swords were made by a friend from they're dad. He's a professional blacksmith. They have never met him and they don't know who he is. All they know is he makes all their weapons(All they use are swords, handknifes, and hunter knives). Um, what else do you need cleared up? Just tell me and I'll clear up any confusion :) Oh, and I wouldn't know about any of these knives if I didn't look them up so, I just wanted you to know that :D**

_**SimpleAs: **_**Well, hello there. You reviewed twice. Wow. Okay first, I started reading your story and so far, so good. I added the cliffhanger so that my readers wouldn't expect what was next. Now, to clear up any confusion, Joey wouldn't go through her mind because they're different genders. He wouldn't know what she's thinking of at the time and he might have a bad image shown to him instead of what he was expecting :) So no, he doesn't know about Jake and the wolves. But he does go through her head sometimes but she always knows when. You'll have to keep reading to find out the rest :D**

_**Werewolflover98: **_**I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make sure I entertained my readers :) I'm updating now so enjoy this chapter :D Btw; I love your name :3**

**I know this is a long authors note but I would like to inform you that every two chapters I'm going to recommend a story :)**

**And the first award goes to... **_**Angelica**_** by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA! Congratulations! Go check it out!**

Chapter 3: Kick Ass Imprint

_"You hit me once, I hit you back,"  
><em>Kiss With A Fist, _Florence + The Machine_

"Jo, come on. Get up!" Joey yelled in my ear. I grabbed one of my pillows and chucked it at him with much force. "Come on!"

"Go away, _Jonathan! _I'm trying to sleep! It's too early in the morning for you to be waking me up!" I screamed, stuffing my head under my pillow. This boy had the nerve to wake me up this early.

"Come on, Joanna! It's 3:48 in the afternoon. Get the hell up or I'll drag you by you hair downstairs!" he yelled, again. Grrr, he called me Joanna. I growled at him, mad that he was waking me up.

"Don't call me Joanna! I will kill you if you ever do it again, Jonathan!" I shouted at him. This little munckin nugget knows that I hate being called Joanna, yet he still does it.

"Okay, then stop calling me Jonathan, Deal?" he panted, speaking instead of yelling. What is up with everyone and their deals? I don't negotiate, only if I get to enjoy my happy ice cream time.

"Deal. Now I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled, snuggling back under the covers. All of a sudden there was no more warmth. I was cold! Jonathan...

"Jo, come on. I've been trying to get you up for a half an hour. It is now 4:03 and we have to go to that bonfire thing." Why didn't he say so in the first place? That bucket chop!

"Okay, lets go get ready!" I jumped out of bed, pushing past Joey and runniing to my closet. I shuffled through my drawers until I found my Chambray ruffle tube top, Superdry vintage bale mini shorts, and pulled out my Vans Authentic Lo Pro sneakers. Then I grabbed my heart ring bikini and I put everything on my, now bare, bed and shoved Joey out of my room.

I walked out behind him, towards the bathroom. I walked into the medium-sized bathroom. It had plain white shower curtains with brown and green rugs. There was a a black vanity in the corner with everything need like, body wash, my make-up, toothpaste, and perfume. I walked over to the mirror and pulled it open. I pulled out my toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed my teeth. When I was done I head back to my room and closed the door.

"Go get ready, Joe!" I shouted through the door. I rushed over to my bed a stripped out of my clothes. I put on my bikini first, pulled my top over my head, then pulled my shorts on. I slipped into my sneakers and ran back to my closet. I pulled out my balenciaga lilac velours bag, silver RP ID braclet, and my mother's Bony Levy bridal channel set diamond ring. I started packing everything I needed into my bag. I started with the basics, like a brush, hair-ties, money, mints or gum, my housekey, my iPod, and my camera. Then I went to my weapons. I put my hidden tang knife in the holster and stuffed it into my bag along with my click-pen sword and my 9 inch stacked handknife. Just then, Joey knocked lightly on my door, peeking his head in.

"Hey Jo, put my stuff in you bag for me? Please?" He pleaded, giving me his puppy dog eyes. I glared at him. Why does this boy always need something? He should get his own bag! After a few minutes I gave in, "Ugh! Okay. Give it to me."

_Stupid leprechan! _I thought to him.

"I am not a leprechan, so don't call me one. I'll be right back." _You'll stop being a leprchan when you beat me in sword fighting!_

_Leave me alone Jo! _ he shouted in my head, walking off towards his room. I sat on my bed, waiting for him to come back. I counted the seconds that went by. One, two, three, four, five...

He came back 2 minutes later with a faded striped t-shirt, black cargo shorts, black chuck taylor converse, and a G by GUESS trend round watch. All I have say to that is, if I never would have raided his closet and threw away all his clothes; he'd look like a hobo right about now. He handed me his slab handled hunters knife. It was 8 inches with a 3 1/2 inch blade. He only used this one knife even though he had about four knives and three swords. I only had my two knives and my two swords. I'm still mad my dad gave him more when _I'm _older. But he said its for my safety. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Safety my ass.

I hid everything in the inside pocket of my bag and then turned to Joey. I waited for him to say something but it never came. Stupid awkward silence!

"Where's your phone, Joey? And your keys?" He looked around like he was going to find it in my room. "You should be more responsible! But then again I am talking about _you._"

"Lets just go. I'll get everything in a minute," He reassured me. I just nodded slowly. Typical Joey; always trying to weasel out of his problems. Lets see how well he'll do when I get revenge for last week. Hm...

I ran down the stairs and wallked into the living room to find Joey looking through the couches. I shook my head at him. I pointed over to the island where his keys and wallet were. He will never get his phone back. Cue evil laugh. Mwah— _cough, cough._

I walked into the kitchen, pulling out all the items I need for an ice cream con. Mmm, ice cream. Nothing could satisfy me more. (**A/N: I'm eating an ice cream cone as I'm typing this :D) **After making a beautiful ice cream cone, I sat at the island and, just like last night, licked away happily.

"Joey, I'm warning you now, Jacob looks like he's on steroids so I don't think his friends would be any different. He's big so please don't try to show off!" I begged, shouting into the living room. That's the kind of thing you have to do when it comes to Joe. He thinks he big top and you have to beg him for everything. I don't usually beg but I'm just not going to be the one dragging an injured Joe back home. He's just to need to play his shy role or something.

"When do I ever show off, Jo? I never show off! You know that." He lied. Not very good at that. He never did know how to lie. I felt a tingle in the back of my head. He was raiding my head to see if I believed him. _I don't believe you, Joe! Did you forget I know a lot about you? We're hardly ever apart!_

_Shit!_ he thought. Teehee, I win. I'm the super twin!

"Okay, you're right. You do win." He muttered, making my ego go up even higher. I feel even better now. This is a good day for me.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes the car stopped and we were sitting in the parking lot. I opened the car door and slipped out of the seat, grabbed my bag and closed the door. I started to walk over to the bonfire where Jacob was when Joey grabbed my arm. I looked at him skeptically. "Those are the guys?"<p>

I nodded, "Why? Getting scared? Awe, the little bab—"

"Shove it, Jo. I am _not_scared. They're called the 'La Push gang'. Everyone says the're not safe. How did you met him?" he cut me off, letting go of my arm. I decided I should come up with something before there's a big secret spill and I have to stab Jacob again. Even though I really want to, Its not right. I still have to get him back for my scar.

I decided to just go with the truth, "I stabbed him."

"You what? Do you know how much trouble you could get into? Why would you stab him?"

"Let's go. I'll tell you when we get over there." He nodded, stilled aggravated.

I started walking over to Jacob again when he turned his heead and he saw me. He shot me that same smile and I nearly cried. He was too adorable for his own good. The only thing is, he's a nugget face. "Hey!"

"Hey, Jacob." I said, smiling at him. He looked at Joey, confused. _Introduce yourself Joey!_

"Um... um... um... Salut, je suis Joey _(Um... um... um... Hi, I'm Joey),_" he stammered. He always speaks in French when he's nervous. I told him to try and get out of that habit but hey, its Joey. I can't change him. _English Joey!_

"Oh, sorry. I'm Joey." Jake nodded. _Jo, I'm an idiot! Why didn't you tell me the were this big? I think I'm going crazy._

_Joe, calm down. You're going to be fine. Just breathe. Pretend you're around your friends. It might be easier._

_Okay. Thanks Jo. Now tell me why you stabbed him._

"Sorry Jake. This is my brother. When he's nervous he speaks French. He'll be fine." I reassured him. I know he'll be alright; its all guys for pete's sake! There's about three girls and a little 5 year old. I know where I'm going to be.

_He attacked me. So I stabbed him. He's fine. He's still breathing isn't he?_

"Well these are the guys. That's Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady. The girls are Leah, Kim, Emily, and little Claire. Paul is on his way. I guess that's everyone. Well my dad is going to start the legends in 20 minutes. Until then you wanna go cliffdiving?" I nodded. It was too tempting; I _had_to try it.

"Speakking of the devil. Here comes Paul now. Hey Paul!" He all but yelled. Yes, I want you to burst my eardrums. I don't need to hear. I turned around, facing the way Jacob was looking, and locked eyes with a boy who I'm assuming was Paul. Everything stopped and all of a sudden, I didn't know where I was; I didn't care either. There was nothing else but me and him standing there. I was like that for a while and then reality hit me in the face like a brick. I was staring and so was he.

"Paul, did you...?" Jake trailed off. Did he what? Tell me! What did he do?

"Y-ye-yeah. I did." He stuttered, his eyes never leaving mine. Just then Kim squealed with excitement. Okay, what's going on here? _Joey do you understand any of this?_

_No, I'm afraid not._

_Thanks._

"Hi, I'm Jo." I said, extending out my arm to him. He reached for my hand and shook it. His hands were warm and there was a slight shock when we touched. If he noticed it he did a good job at hiding it. He just smiled at me. His smile faded when he noticed the claw marks on my neck.

"What happened?" He growled, turning towards Jacob. I put my hand over my scar, failing at hiding it; it was already spotted. He started shaking almost like he was vibrating. Jake put his hands up in surrender and started to back away slowly.

"Look man, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't even know I scarred her." Paul walked over to Jake and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. There was a quick flash and all of a sudden I had Paul on the ground, mysword at his neck. He looked at me like I had three heads.

"What the hell?"

"You were going to attack Jake and he did nothing wrong. I do belive it is my job to get him back for what he did, _not _ yours. I can handle him on my own. It wasn't his fault. So leave him alone. Got it?" He looked at me then turned his head slightly to look at Jake.

"Alright. I'll let you handle him. That's if you can." He surrender. Ego level getting higher. Cue mental happy dance.

"Thankyou. As for you Jake, You should be expecting a sweet surprise in your future.

"So, wait. _He _attacked you and gave you those scars? Oh you're a true dead man." Great, Jake has two sword fighters and a wolf on his tail. How will he manage.

**A/N: It took me **_**forever**_**to type this up. I keep stalling and finding distractions. It was torture because I wanted to hurry up and get this up but I keep finding other unimportant things to do and well just that.**

**Like I said, every two chapters I will recommend a story. Next recommended story will be up next chapter because I meant to do this yesterday. I'm going to do the rules now :3**

**Rules:**

**There will be NO Paul/Bella, Jacob/Bella, or Jacob/Nessie Quil/Bella, Embry/Bella, or Seth/Bella. Everything else wil be posted.**

**One-shots, two-shots, and three-shots will be posted.**

**I will post canon pairings and OC stories.**

**Yees, you can recommend stories that you've read or your own stories.**

**Their will be stories of all ratings so I hope you can read them.**

**The stories can be either completed or in-progress. It doesn't matter. They will be posted.**

**Thats pretty much it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Hugs&&Kisses 3  
>- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(:<strong>


	4. Defending The Wrong Doer

**AN: Saturday I thought you guys had forgot about this story. But then I checked my email and I nearly had a heart attack! I love you guys :)**

**Sorry this chapter is late. I just started school today and had to get everything ready yesterday and when I got home I passed out on the couch. Oh and first day of senior year sucked! I knew everyone and they were all annoying -.-**

**Time to answer the readers!**

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: **_**Its all good. You still reviewed :D I'm glad you liked it. And I know what you mean. My brother read it and said, "That's my favorite part. I'm ending off the chapter." I just laughed at him. **

**I get all my inspiration while I'm eating ice cream so I always add it in somewhere :D**

_**SimpleAs:**_** Don't worry about not logging in, you weren't the only one and I really don't care. At least you still left a review :D I reply to all my readers this way. I wouldn't single out one and leave all my other reviewers hanging. Don't feel dumb. I didn't know what it was either so I made a couple of guesses and finally someone told me what is was :) It means own character.**

_**RealWriter:**_** You're very welcome. Whatever you ask I'll answer :D But yes, they are human. They're stronger because the train, pratice, and fight. They have been doing self-defense for 3 years. Oh and I promise that I will do a chapter that will explain why they are doing that. Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter.**

_**ladyMiraculousNight:**_** Yeah that part was funny :) and that is sad that they have so many different faces but no pouty :( Nate is in love with Julia Jones and he thought she was perfect as Leah and is now obsessed xD **

**Jo is mad just because of that. She's the super twin and he has more weapons. That's a downright shame.**

**Sorry for that but I'm not giving out any spoilers. That's just bad!**

**Recommending the next story!**

**And the award goes to ... **_**Melt**_** by wolfsbane92! Congratulations! Go check it out!**

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Defending The Wrong Doer.

_"My heart stood still so did time and space; I never thought that I could feel real again,"_

Jizz In My Pants,_ The Lonely Island _(Hehe. Funny song!)

**Paul's POV**

Out of all the guys in the pack, Sam made me patrol the last couple of hours alone. Why alone? I mean, I know most of the guys have imprints but what about Embry? Or even Seth. They don't have imprints. But no, it had to be, "Paul you're patrolling alone. All the other guys have to be at the bonfire." Why? They won't miss anyone!

I finished up my last couple of minutes and ran towards the beach. When I got closer to the opening of the trees, I phased back, pullled up my shorts and then I overheard Jake talking to some girl. Did he imprint too? Probably.

"Hey!" Jake said.

"Hey Jacob," the girl replied. There was a slight silence before the boy standing next to her spoke up.

"Um... um... um... Salut, je suis Joey," he stammered. What? What does that mean? What language is that anyway?

"Oh, sorry. I'm Joey." Joey said and Jaked nodded. So this was Joey. Now who was he to this girl?

"Sorry Jake. This is my brother. When he's nervous he speaks French. He'll be fine." she reassured. So that means Jake has a chance with his imprint. I'm so happy for him. NOT! Now there's going to be more mushy, lovey-dovey thoughts in the pack. I'm so thrilled. Note the sarcasm.

"Well these are the guys. That's Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady. The girls are Leah, Kim, Emily, and little Claire. Paul is on his way. I guess that's everyone. Well my dad is going to start the legends in 20 minutes. Until then you wanna go cliffdiving?" she nodded. What? The guys never offer cliffdiving. That's dangerous. Whatever, Jake wants a dead imprint.

"Speaking of the devil, here comes Paul now. Hey Paul!" Yup, the one and only devil of the pack. No one else is better. The girl turned around and my eyes locked with her beautiful green ones. It was like the world ended and then was created again. My life was renewed. I had imprinted and now I had to be hers forever. Whatever she wanted or asked for. I felt like running over to her a holding her forever; never letting go. I pushed that thought into the back of my head and instead just stared. I couldn't think of anything smart to do so I might as well.

"Paul, did you...?" Jake trailed off. Yeah, I did. It feels great! This is nothing like what Sam or Jared said. This is a million times better!

"Y-ye-yeah." Kim squealed from next to Jared. I would too but I would regret it later.

"Hi, I'm Jo." Jo said. Her name is Jo. That's so beautiful. _Jo, Jo, Jo. Jo..._

She extended her arm out to me and I reached for it, shaking her hand. It was so small compared to mine. There was a slight shock but I pretended not to notice. Instead I just smiled. That is, until I saw her scars. Jacob.

"What happened?" I growled, turning to face Jacob. He scarred her. I'm going to kill him!

"Look man, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't even know I scarred her," Accident my ass. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up. All of a sudden there was a quick flash and I was on the ground under a sword. It had the name _Joanna_ engraved in the side.

"What the hell?" She's defending Jake? He scarred her!

"You were going to attack Jake and he did nothing wrong. I do believe it is my job to get him back for what he did, not yours. I can handle him on my own. It wasn't his fault. So leave him alone. Got it?" I looked at her then turned my head slightly to look at Jake, being careful not to lean into the sword. He has my own imprint up against me. That little fucker.

"Alright. I'll let you handle him. That's if you can." I surrendered. I can't deny my imprint what she wants. That's the worst part about it. She smirked. Oh gosh. Erase dirty images!

"Thankyou. As for you Jake, You should be expecting a sweet surprise in your future." I have the best imprint in the world. But I know not to argue with her or I'll have a knife up the ass.

"So, wait. _He_ attacked you and gave you those scars? Oh you're a true dead man." Oh I feel bad for you Jake. She pulled away her sword, clicking it and putting it into her bag. I got back on my feet and faced her.

"I like you Jo. We should really be friends." Embry cut in, wrapping his arm around shoulders. I growled him, giving him a look saying 'if you don't move your arm, I'll rip it off.' He took his arm away quickly and just smiled down at Jo. Asshole.

"Well, that'll be great. I don't really think Paul here would like that though," she answered softly, turning her head towards me. Oh you bet I won't.

"Um, Jo? You might want to get your brother to close his mouth," whispered Quil. He is such a dumbass. We all turned towards Joey to see him staring at Leah, her staring back. Whoa, to new imprints.

Jo never said anything but Joey reluctantly tore his eyes from Leah and faced Jo, like she had called him. "Sorry, Jo. I just have the urge to look at her."

Kim squealed again and Jared wrapped his arms around her. Lucky douche...

"Time for the legends!" Jake shouted; again. He's going to die. We can all hear just fine. But he chooses to yell.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Joey and stood next to him. "Hey, I know you like Leah."<p>

"I know you like Jo." Joey replied. Was it that obvious? If so, did she know?

"Look, I'm not here to hurt her. I could never hurt her even if I tried. So just know that—"

"Man, shut up. I'm not going to stop you from trying to date her. I know she likes you. And even if you do say you won't hurt her, I will rip out intestines if you do. She's my sister and I love her." he cut me off. She likes me? She likes me? She likes me! Well, I am in love with her so what's the problem here?

"Hey, you should go ask Leah out. I'm sure she'll say yes. She likes you too." I pointed over to where Leah was; biting her lip when Joey looked over at her._ Kill me now!_

She came over to us and faced Joey, looking out of the corner at me. "I'll get going now."

My instinct was forcing me over to Jo so I just went with it. She was talking to Emily and Kim, with Claire on her hip. She must take well with kids. I stood next to her, asking politely if I could steal her away for a moment. Quil came over and took Claire, missing her already, while Emily and Kim went to their respective wolves. Nice! I get her to myself.

"Well now that you have me, what would you like to say?" she looked up at me, smiling. What was I going to say?_ Uh.. _Oh!

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Thursday?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pocket. Please say yes.

"I'm sorry Paul but I can't. I'm not into dating. I had a couple of problems from the past. I just don't date anymore. I'm so sorry," Jo apologized. My face fell and my heart felt like it was lit on fire. She rejected me. My imprint; rejected me.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was a little sad but it was all for a reason. Next chapter will definitely be up in Jo's POV :) And don't worry, Paul might get his chance. "or not," she muttered. Cue evil laugh. Mwahah— **_**cough, cough.**_

**Also the links to Joey and Jo's outfits are on my profile. I created a banner too so check it out. It's not that good but I like it :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(:**


	5. His Face Of Pain

**A/N: I'm back! I just got home from school and Nate shoved the computer in my hands. You're such a dork Nate!**

**Anywho, This chapter is kinda, um, sweet? How can I really say it? Well, see for yourself. Next chapter **_**might**_** be up tomorrow. Depending on school and all my etra activites. I will try to keep updating everyday. I love you guys too much for me not to :)**

_**ladyMiraculousNight: **_**I know you were teasing! Cos' if you weren't you would've, maybe even, left this story. But I had typed up the next three chapters, uploaded this one, and when you reviewed I thought to myself, "She's going through my head. She knows what the plan was. CODE PURPLE,GREEN,&RED!" Heehee. But I'm happy you found the good in the bad :D Btw; I forgot to tell you, Mari and I LOVE cookie dough ice cream. It's Nate, my mom, and my little sister Tiarra who doesn't.**

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: **_**Don't sweat it. I understand. My iPod does the same thing and I get so frustrated! But I know that I would be making an autthor out there happy and I'm all smiles again xD **

**Also; I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know if I got into Paul's head the right way but you just made be certain the I did. I said that Joey was going to represnt my brother and that he was **_**cough, cough**_** obsessed **_**cough, cough with Leah. I made him her iimprint :D**_

_**SimpleAs: **_**Sorry if it was confusing. I did that on my iPod and I never read it over. I'm sorry. Plus school got in the way so that chapter was typed up 7 different times. Until I came up with that. Sorry, really :(**

Chapter 5: His Face Of Pain

_"Just when I thought that he couldn't get any happier, he started to look like he was going to die,"_

My bestfriend, _Tori (I asked her for something to represent this chapter. I love her!)_

_Jo, do you like Paul? He probably likes you. Do you see the way he looks at you?_

_Yeah, I guess. But come on Joey! You know I'm not dating any guys after Liam._

_Suck it up and go out with this boy! Liam is just a jerk who had nothing better to do!_

_How about Leah, huh? I know you like her! Are you going to go out with her?_

_I gotta go. Paul's coming this way. I'll tell you what he says later but he might come talk to you._

I turned back to Emily as she spoke, "I'm tired of the stares and everyone apologizing. It makes Sam hate himself even more and I hate seeing him that way."

"Well, you're still going to be beautiful no matter what. People show pity because they're too insecure to pity thenselves. Just ignore them and they'll see your true beauty." I said to Emily.

"She's right Em, don't worry about the others. You will always be beautiful to Sam," Kim smiled. We would make a great team.

"Jojo. Jojo!" shouted a small, high voice as someone shook my leg. I looked down and saw a little Claire smiling up at me, her two front teeth missing. I picked her up and settled her on my hip.

"Well hello there Princess Claire. It's a pleasure to be at your service," I joked, causing her to giggle. She was so adorable.

"Why thank you Queen Jojo." she laughed, making us smile.

"Well if she's the queen, what are we?" Kim asked, pretending to be hurt. I looked at Claire questioningly and Emily nodded.

"Of course you two are her beautiful sisters and all three of you rule Purple Rainbow Kingdom." she smiled again. We all laughed just as Paul walked over to us and asked politely if he could steal me away. Then Quil came and took Claire away and Emily and Kim walked over to their respective wolves. Paul has me all to himself now.

"Well, now that you have me, what would you like to say?" I smiled. He seemed confused for a while before he finally remembered.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Thursday?" Oh no! I can't do this! But I really like him! Ugh!

"I'm sorry Paul but I can't. I'm not into dating. I had a couple of problems from the past. I just don't date anymore. I'm so sorry," I apologized, begging him to understand. His face fell and he looked like he was going to die. I felt my heart sting at his expression. It was hurting me to turn him down.

"We could always be... friends?" I suggested. He looked up at me, his face lighting up a little. That's better. At least he wasn't sad right? It was painful seeing him sad.

"Yeah, we could be friends." he said. He still seemed sad so I grabbed his hand, reassuring him that it was okay. He smiled at me and I tugged on his hand, lead him to the water. He followed behind me, intertwining our fingers. The warmth sent a chill up my spine. What was this boy doing to me!

When we were about two feet from the water I took off my shoes, shirt, and shorts then grabbed his hand again and ran towards the water. It was cold but it was still a little warm from earlier. I stopped when the water was up to my waist and turned to face Paul.

"Can you swim?" I asked, smirking at him.

He nodded then asked, "Why?"

"I want you to swim with me on your back," I replied, keeping a smirk on my face. I was serious. I want him to take me out into the water with me on his back.

He thought about it for a moment before finally asking, "How long can you hold your breath?"

"About 7 minutes."

"Climb on." he laughed. I squealed in return, jumping up and down. I climbed on his back and he dived into the water.

* * *

><p>We swam for about 5 minutes before he went back to waist deep. It felt like hours. Only this boy, Paul, who I just met an hour ago, can make 5 petty minutes feel like 5 hours.<p>

"Did you like it?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Liked it? I loved it! It was so fun!" I shouted, jumping up and hugging him. He was so warm and my body was against his. _Hm..._

_Erase those thoughts Jo!_ You know that voice in the back of your head that tells what to and not to do? Well Joey is mine.

_Go away!_ Paul set my back down and we splashed and played around for a bit. When I got tired I crawled back onto the sand and laid down looking up at the stars; Paul laying next to me. I turned my head towards him as he did the same.

"Hi," I panted, my breath uneven.

"Hi," his warm breath blew on my face and I shivered. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Are you cold?" he whispered. I nodded and he pulled me to him, laying me on his warm chest. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. So much for just friends.

I stared into his gray eyes **(A/N: Yes I changed his eye color! I felt the need to!) **until someone over us cleared there throat. I looked up and saw Joey standing above me.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but Jo we have to get going." _Oh you did more then ruin the moment! I should kill you for that!_

"Sorry Paul but I have to go. If you want you can come by my house tomorrow. We'll watch a couple movies maybe?" I sat up, looking down at him.

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow." he smiled. He was so cute when he smiled. _Joey you always have to ruin something!_

_Sorry, you two liked too comfortable to be just friends. I thought you two would start doing it right there!_

_You're an idiot Joey!_

I got up and grabbed Paul's hand, bringing him up with me, then I reluctantly let go and walked over to my clothes, Paul following like before.

I pulled on my clothes and stepped over by Kim and Emily. I hugged them both with a quick goodbye as I promised to visit sometime. I turned back to Paul and grabbed a pen out of my pocket. I wrote my phone number and address down on his hand before giving him a hug and walked over to my bag and picked it up. I ran back to the car and hoped in. At least I get to see Paul tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the front door, I ran through the house towards the stairs and race up to my room. I took a shower then I changed into my basketball shorts and a tank top and crawled on my bed.<p>

I fell asleep with the perfect image on my mind. _Paul..._

**A/N: So, what do you think? How was it? Did you like it? Come on, click that little button down there to tell me.**

**My brother is reading this too so say hi to him in a review please? It might make him feel loved!**

**Did this make up for the rejection in the last chapter? I nearly cried but I stopped myself. Oh and Nate, if you're reading this authors note, stop going through my iPod when I'm not home. I will kill you if you do it again. That's all :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(;**


	6. It's A Secret

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I tried to write this but I never finished this chapter in time. So, sorry!**

**You guys, please give a congratulations to my dads son, or my half brother, Eric, who is now a father. I have a baby niece! Yay! I'm so excited! It made me jump with happiness when my mom told me! Her name is Kanyla Marie Masen. I'm going to be the best aunt she will ever have. (Between me and you guys, Mari is a boob when it comes to babysitting)**

_**Jo  
><strong>__**Joey**_

**Time to answer my reviewers :)**

_**RealWriter:**_** Yeah, Jo is tough but can still be a girl. And yes, that is the plan. You'll see what I'm trying to do in one of the future chapters. If you noticed something that doesn't mean you're being overcritical. You're just voicing your opinion on the subject and thank you for that :) if there's ever anything that you've noticed just tell me and I'll try my best to fix/explain it :D**

_**ladyMiraculousNight:**_** Nate said, "Hi and thank you. I feel the love I never get from Ray. But you called me a moron." hehe :***

**No, I don't think that Pippi Longstocking lives in the Purple kingdom. She lives in a Swedish Village :) **

**And yes, Joey(Nate) is a moron. He didn't like the closeness so he ruined the beautiful, perfect moment -.- Thanks for the review :D**

**Recommending Time!  
>And the third award goes to ... OMG I'm 17 by <strong>_**SimpleAs**_** :) Go check it out!**

**.net/s/7254707/**

Chapter 6: It's a Secret

_"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said cause two can keep a secret, If one of them is dead,"_

Secret, _The Pierces_

I woke up to the sun shining directly into my face. I rolled over and stared at the clock until I could actually make out the numbers. 1:43 in the afternoon? I was surprised. Joey usually wakes me up before this. What's his deal?

_Joe, where are you?_

_I went to pick up more ice cream for you!_ Oh, well that's an exception. He's so sweet. Cue big smile. _I'm going out with Leah later so don't wait up._ Yeah, thats why he's being sweet. He's on going on a date.

I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped in the shower, turning the water all the way up. I washed until the scent was like a second skin and there was nothing but the smell of watermelon floating around. I wrapped the towel around my body and went back to my room. I stepped into walk-in closet and dried my body. I started searching through all my draws, looking for something decent. Hm, what to wear?

I decided on my gray lace back tongue face sweater, destroyed skinny jeans, black Nike braata canvas sneakers, and my diamond stud earrings. I walked over to my jewelry box and opened it up. There were all different kinds of jewelry. They all belonged to my mother. I never showed these to anyone.

I pulled out my mother's diamond sterling silver promise ring. She had got it from my dad on their third date. The silver band had diamonds lined up inside of it and it wrapped around a small diamond in the middle. It was beautiful. I decided to wear this one today.

I didn't have the energy to deal with my hair so I just settled on putting it in a messing ponytail. Not liking makeup so much, I just put on some eyeliner and lip balm. Yeah, pretty presentable.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and reached into the freezer. I pulled out the cookie dough ice cream tube, that Joey left for me, the ice cream scooper and a cone. I added three scoops into the cone and put everything back. Why eat cereal when the real miracle was sitting right in your freezer? Weird right?

I heard my phone ring on the island and I stepped over to it, picking it up and reading the caller ID. No name.I wonder who it could b—

I pressed small, phone-shaped, answer button and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, you still up for those movies today?" It was Paul. It was Paul._ It was PAUL! _My heart immediately started pumping faster in my chest. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. What am I going to do? Its PAUL! _Um.. um. _In. Out. In. Out. Wait, wait, wait. Stop all commotion. Since when do I get excited to talk to people?

"You still there? Hello?"

"Yeah! I'm still here! Um, yeah. You can come over today," I said a little too fast. He chuckled lightly.

"Well I'll be there in ten minutes." he laughed. I guess I'll just count the licks of my ice cream_. One, two, three, four, five..._

After the eating the whole ice cream cone, I noticed ten minutes passed and just like promised, Paul was knocking at my door. I stumbled over to the door, failing miserably at keeping balance, and opened it to reveal a grinning Paul. My heart soared. He was smiling at me. That's a whole lot of happiness for just friends. Meh, what can I say? At least he's not like Mr. Nuggetface and he's not Joey. That's a plus!

"Come on in," I smiled.

"Uh, sure." he replied, still smiling. How could a person stay this happy? He walked through the door and turned to face me. He looked at me for a while. We stood for a while before I laughed and then grabbed his hand, leading him towards the living room.

"What's so funny?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow, stopping again.

"You are. Now let's watch a movie." I answered, pulling on his hand. After a while he finally let me pull him to the couch, "What should we watch?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled.

"But you're the guest. What do _you_ want to watch?"

"Is 'I don't know.' a good answer?" he joked, still smiling. You'd think his face would start hurting by now!

"It is if you're... well, it's kinda... you see its... I've got nothing."

"How about, we grab random movies and watch them? It'll be easier," he suggested.

"Sure. Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>11 movies, six ice cream cones, and 9 bags of popcorn later, Paul ended up with his head in my lap and me running my fingers through his hair. It was soft and I was jealous. Sad face.<p>

"Jo? What's your full name?" he asked, speaking randomly.

"I can't tell you." I whispered back quietly. He sat up and looked my in the eyes. Why'd he move? I was relaxing.

"Why not?"

"Its a secret and if I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you," I smirked. He lifted up his hands, positioning them at my stomach.

"Please?" he pleaded, giving me his puppy dog eyes. I looked away before I blurted out my biggest secret. I hate my name. It sounds like an old persons name. Like _Gertrude._

"No, I hate it," I replied stubbornly, staring at the floor. I wanted so badly to look at him, just to see his face but if I did I would regret it.

"I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you."

"What? Wait Paul, n—" it was too late. He was already tickling me. My sides were starting to hurt and I was barely breathing. I was laughing too hard. I was trying, and failing, to slap his hands away but he wasn't giving up.

"Paul," gasp, giggle, "Please st-sto-p-p!"

"Tell me your name first," he laughed. I tried my hardest to speak but there was nothing coming out but squeals an giggles. I fell back and soon we were rolling off the couch, onto the floor. When we stopped all our laughing and rolling, Paul was laying over me, staring into my eyes. There was something about him, it made me notice everything. Like, how his eyes hold so much love and adoration when he looks at me. How his face always brightens up when I look at him. Or how he is always smiling when he's with me. You would never think I met him a day ago.

He leaned down, uncertain if he should or not. He looked in my eyes, begging silently. What should I say?

_"Ahem,"_ someone cleared their throat from the doorway. My eyes had shot up and I looked over to see my dad standing at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Oh, this is not good.

"Oh gosh. Paul, we have to get up." I whispered, only low enough for him to hear. He moved from off of me and helped me up. I got up and stood next to him.

"Jo, who is this boy?" my dad asked sternly. I am. So. _Dead!_

"Dad, um, this is, uh, this is Paul. P-Paul, this is my, um, dad." I announced, my breath shaking slightly. There is no one I'm more scared of then my dad. Especially when he just found me in the house alone with a boy. I may be 17 but my dad still doesn't trust any boys. With me. _At all._

"Where's Joey?"

"He went out with a friend. Look dad it not the way it looks. Just hear me out!" I begged.

He put his hand up to stop me, "Jo, just... clean up. I want everything out of here in 20 minutes."

I knew what he really meant. He wanted Paul out of this house and he'd talk with me when I was done. He just didn't want to be rude. Yeah, like _that_ wasn't rude already.

"Come on Paul. Let's go outside," I waved my hand on front of me, motioning for him to follow. He shadowed after me towards the front door. I opened it up then stepped out, Paul still behind me. I closed the door and looked towards the trees, never reaching his gaze.

We stood in complete silence, never looking at each other. And I'm telling you it was hard. "Come on, Jo. _Say something."_

"What am I to say? I've only known you a day and we're already laughing and joking around like old friends. How is it so easy to be with you? It's like I know everything about you but I barely even know your name. And I feel connected to you. I have no idea why I feel like this. I've never been this close to any person other than Joey and we have a twin bond. But it doesn't make any sense. I mean, I don't understand. All of this leads to you. You did something to me that's pulling me to you. _What did you do to me Paul?"_ I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He just smirked cockily at. The he leaned in, stopping at my ear, "It's a secret and if I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you. See ya later, Jo." He stepped back, winking at me, before he turned around and ran to the woods. What the hell? _My ear is tingling..._

I slowly turned around and went right back into the house. I trudged along into the living room and was greeted by the glares of my dad. I sighed, waiting for the arguing to begin.

"Joanna Lucille Derceto, what was that boy doing here? Have you changed all of a sudden, Joanna? You're letting random boys into the house? What is going on? And why would Jonathan even leave you here!" he spat venomously. I winced, hard. My dad never called my by my full name. He knew I hated it. But this meant he wasn't joking or playing around. He was mad but there was no reason for him not to be.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just... He was just a friend. I didn't even know he was going to be here that long. And Joey went out on a date with his friend. Dad I'm so sorry. Please dad," I cried, tears blurring my vision.

"Why was he here? You never used to let people get that close to you. Why now?"

I just stood there, shaking slightly, getting more and more scared with every millisecond. This was my dad for crying out loud! He only wanted nothing but the best for me. But now I was scaring him again.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened last time Joanna? Do you remember what happened?" I flinched at the memory. How could I forget. I was laying, barely holding on to life, in the back of the school building. There was blood and bruises all over my body. I was hurt badly and I'm lucky to be alive now.

"No, I don't want a repeat of what happened. That's why I've tried my hardest to forget. I've trained for three years dad. You've taught me everything I've needed to know to fight, to be strong. And when I finally decide I'm at my strongest point, when I decide I can actually socialize again, you're trying to pull me back away. Why dad? You always told me to keep trying." I stammered, tears flowing freely. I made no attempt to stop them; it would never end that quickly.

"I don't want to see you hurt again! I don't want you to forget where your base is. Never let a person get close enough to the point they can destroy from the inside. If you do, there will be no one left to trust. Stay away from that boy, Joanna. And I mean that. I will talk to Jonathan when he gets back." He concluded. There was no wrong done here but there was always a problem.

I turned to walk to the stairs, my vision still blurred. I dragged my feet up the stairs, feeling dead inside. Even my happy ice cream time couldn't cheer me up. I heard the front door close as I walked into my room. I pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a t-shirt and fell onto my bed. My first friend in three years and he's already hated by my dad. What the hell is wrong?

**A/N: If this sucks, don't kill me. I had a bad week in school, then my niece randomly decided to be born which scared everyone and now I'm sitting in front of my computer screen watching random YouTube videos. And to top it all off, I have no more ice cream :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(;**


	7. Wake Up For School

**A/N: A/N: Let's pretend I didn't make you guys wait a whole month for this chapter...**

_**LadyMiraculousNight:**_** Her dad is kinda a jackass but then again he isn't. I hope you enjoy this :D Thank you for the congrats. Also, Nate read your review and said, "That makes me feel 80% better." Teehee I swear, he's stalking this story xD**

_**Allways-happy: **_**Hehe, I'm glad you love it. It makes me feel like the Green Giant. Hehe:* But here's more :)**

_**SimpleAs:**_** I liked it so I recommended it. You're welcome and I always review for stories I like/love:D**

_**RealWriter:**_** Hey! Thanks and I'm going to tell you a secret. Come a little closer. C'mon. A little more. Okay, well— nah, I can't. Too many people reading x) but yeah, I understand what you mean. I never really introduced their dad well enough so I'll try to give you more information on him :)**

**Also, I'm kind of the same way. When I notice something that should be checked or fixed I point it out. I wouldn't want other people to notice something about me but not tell me. Thanks again!**

Chapter 7: Wake Up For School

_Why would a person be so cruel and invent school?_

My sister, _Tiarra_

"Jo, come on. Get up. We have school," Joe muttered, sounding just as enthusiastic as a rock. Dad definitely chewed him out last night. Sad thing about all of this is, when my dad gets mad, he takes away privileges. But dad was never mad enough that Joey was visibly shaking with sorrow.

"Really Joe? School? Do you really think I want to go to that hellhole? One day off is all I dream of. You know, just one extra day where I can sleep." I muttered, digging my face deeper into the pillow. I felt my covers being pulled and I jerked them back up my bed.

"Get up! I'm ready to get out of this damn house!" he whined. _Joe, don't whine. It makes me feel guilty for nothing. So just stop!_ I cried in my head. I'm tired and being guilty isn't the simple getaway for sleep island.

"I'm not playing. Let's go!" he grabbed my leg and started tugging on it, pulling me half way off of my bed. I wasn't getting up for school so I just pulled back, never giving up. Finally he let go of my foot and stood over me, defeated. "Look, Jo, I don't want to go to school either. I'd rather be out with Leah but instead dad forbids me to ever see her again because he says she's going to distract me from training. So get the hell up!"

"Go away! It's not like you're going to miss her or anything! She's just one new friend that dad will never let you see again. Big deal! I have a whole pack of boys, 3 girls, and a 5 year old that I would miss! I might even miss nuggetface. But there's not one person in that kid-jail they call school that I would miss or want to see so I'm not going." I yelled stubbornly. I'm not going to school.

"Jo, if we go now, the teachers won't call dad telling him we skipped school and he won't have to come home from work early. That meaning, if you get up go to school and come back, we'll have until dad gets home at 10 to be out with the guys and Leah." he negotiated. At least it was a well thought plan. We'd actually be able to be with our friends behind dads back. Devious but I like it. Cue huge smile. But that doesn't mean I'm going.

"How about I stay home from school and you go so that I can sleep. That's a good plan right?" I buried my head back into my pillow. He walked around my bed to the other side and stood there. 3 minutes later I was in his arms and being carried out of my room. "Joe, put me down. JOE PUT ME DOWN NOW! LET ME GO!"

"Stop with all the screaming and yelling. I'm taking you to get some coffee. Geez!" he murmured. I hate coffee and he knows that. I narrowed my eyes and pointed my finger at him accusingly, "What are you really doing?" He looked down at me and smirked before he sat me down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, what else would I be doing?" he smirked, walking over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. Joe took his coffee black, something that made me want to scream bloody murder. Ew Joe. That looks disgusting.

"Yeah, to you it would. But it's delicious! Here drink some," He joked, shoving the cup into my face. I pushed my hand in front of my face, struggling to get the cup away. Some spilled over the edge and trailed down my face; making its way into my mouth. I choked and coughed, trying to get everything out my mouth.

"Why'd you do that? That stuff taste like shit! I hate you so fucking much right now!" I yelled as he laughed at me. I hopped of the counter and stalked over to him. He sat his cup down on table and started to back away slowly, hands up in surrender.

"Jo. Don't do this now. We can deal with this later okay? Don't want anything breaking. So let's do this later." He begged, taking small steps backwards. I snarled at him before I started chasing him around the whole house; through the living room, down to the basement, up to the attic, through my room and then my dad's room. I finally caught him when I cornered him into his closet (I don't know how we ended up there). "Jo, come on. We have to get ready. Look it's, uh, its 6:08 and we're not even close to dressed."

"Changing the subject, eh? I'll let you slide this time. But when we get those swords out don't expect me to go easy on you." I warned turning and walking towards the bathroom. I did the normal, shower, wash my face, brush my teeth, and brushed my hair. All the things I always do in the mornings.

I dressed in my reddish pink stripped sweater, my black jeans and my suede/canvas old skool sneakers. I grabbed my black bag, books already packed, and walked into Joey's room. Joe had on a blue button-up, plaid shirt, dark wash jeans and his blue Star Player EV canvas sneakers. He looked quite decent.

"Jo, are you ready? Or forgetting something?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Joey, Jonathan, come on. I'm too smart to forget anything. Unlike you who lose everything within a time span of 8 seconds!"

"I would say 4, but hey, you are right." he confessed. I sighed heavily before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the stairs. We stumbled a couple times but we made it in one piece. I pulled him out to the car and passed him his keys and his phone. I had reset it and changed everything on it. He's going to hate me. "Jo, what did you do to my phone?"

I looked at him innocently and replied, "I didn't do anything Joey. Now come on."

I hopped in the car and waited for Joey to get in. It took him forever to get in but soon we were driving down the empty, green roads of Forks. I still wonder what caused my mother to leave France for Forks. I mean, yeah, it's America but really? Forks? It rains every day and when the sun is out it's like when a baby is first born. It's so new to you and you aren't used to it.

When we pulled up in front of the school, we found the nearest park and got out. It took about 20 minutes but we were early so it didn't matter.

"Jo, _what_ did you do to my phone?" he asked again, pretty heated.

"Look, Joey, I just reset it and changed everything. You can fix it now lea—" my sentence was cut short when I turned my head and my eyes locked with those same icy blue ones. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart pumped hard in my chest. "J-Jo-Jo-Joey. He's b-ba-back."

"Jo what are you talking about?" he stopped dead in his tracks and followed in the direction that I was looking. He immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started steering me towards the building. "Come on. I don't need you getting caught up with him again."

I tore my eyes away but kept glancing back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was back, in Forks High, after 3 years. How was that even possible?

I let my eyes flicker across the school yard, memories flooding back and killing me with every wave.

_"Liam, don't do this. Stop. Stop! Liam, stop! No, I don't want this. Stop!" he tugged at my shirt as much as he could but I kept pushing his hands away. After a couple more tries he pulled his hand away angrily and slapped me, making me fall to the ground. I clutched my hand to my face, tasting the blood in my mouth._

_"Don't ever say no to me!" he grabbed my shoulders roughly and forced me onto my feet as I struggled to pull away. _

_"There is no one in this world who will love you more than I do." He pushed me onto the wall of the building and I winced slightly. He forced his lips onto mine as I tried my hardest to get away. When he finally pulled back he smirked evilly._

_"Liam, if you love me then why is you doing this? You should love me enough to never hurt me." I pleaded, tears blurring my vision. He snarled before pushing me harder into the wall, my back practically molding itself into the cement._

_"Are you doubt my love for you? Do you believe that I don't love you?" he grabbed my arms forcefully, digging his nails deep into my skin._

_"Please, don't do this,"_

The tears formed and I stopped mid-step, shutting my eyes. "Joey, I can't do this. I need to go home."

"Jojo, come on, you'll be fine. I promise I'll be there for you. I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you. Plus, you guys don't have any classes together." Joey reassured me. He was right. If I could take on Jake, I can take on Liam. I took a deep breath and started walking again. I walked straight into that building and straight to my first class; English.

I sat in the back of the class to avoid the staring and to ignore the teacher. I felt someone sit in the seat beside me and I turned my head to see none other than, the infamous Bella Swan. "I'm Bella. You probably already know that. You're Joanna right?"

"It's Jo or Jojo. Uh, what brings you to my part if the class?"

"Well, my friend Jacob, Jacob Black, says he knows you and suggested I tried and be friends with you. He says you seem like you don't get out much." she said, smiling slightly. One thing I noticed about Bella is that she's always hesitant and emotionless. It's weird how a person could be so dull and lifeless. I was the complete opposite of her. She was always nervous while I was the type to always be broad and confident. She seemed to be stuck in her thoughts while I gave attention to those around me. Of course, what I do is based on instinct, while what she does is based on adrenaline.

"Well, maybe you should tell Jacob not to trash talk so much. He could get himself hurt no matter how much of a freak he is," I laughed as she actually smiled; showing me there was a spark in her. She was pretty, pale, and a little plain. Much like Edward, but he was _supposedly_ a vampire —bloodsucker a Jake calls them. "Jake is a nuggetface. He needs someone who will bring him out of his weirdness."

We laughed quietly again just as the teacher changed the subject. It was nice having someone to talk to, someone like me. Someone who has to face the dangers of the world one step at a time, I would've never thought I'd find a friend in someone like Bella.

"Uh, my brother and I are going to Sam and Emily's later. You want to come? You could hang out with Jake." I suggested, smiling wider.

"Yeah, uh, yeah sure, definitely. What class do you have next?" she asked, stumbling over her words slightly.

"I have Algebra next. What about you?" I asked, feeling confident. Who would've thought 'I'm Bella' would start a new friendship? I have to thank nuggetface later.

"Um, I have, uh, Government next. With, uh, Edward." She stuttered, again. How could a person stutter over every word she says when she barely even talks? That a little confusing.

"Oh, uh cool. I'll see you later then." I mumbled, feeling a little depressed. Keyword: _little._

I grabbed my books and shuffled out the door, running straight into Joey. I glared and nearly punched him in his face. I stopped when I noticed we were still in school and just settled on shoving him. "Well, someone's in a good mood. What happened?"

"I made a new friend. Bella Swan actually. She came and talked to me. Then I asked if she wanted to come with us to Emily's house. I found out that she's actually friends with Jake." I held up my hand and stopped him before he opened his mouth, "Yes. _I did_ just call him by his name. _Get over it."_

"I wasn't going to say anything," he laughed, "but we do have Algebra next. Wanna skip? We could always sit in study hall." he suggested. This boy has all the ideas in the world.

"No, I'd rather get to class. As shocking as it may sound, class seems like it might be good today. Even if I won't pay attention." I sighed. I must admit, class is hard work and no matter how much I'd love to skip, something seems different about today.

I trudged off to class, Joey not too far behind. I opened up the door to class and sat in my seat in the back of the class. I felt Joe sit next to me and just stared out the window, into the trees.

"Joey," I whispered, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Joey questioned, whipping his head around to the window. He chuckled quietly to himself. Standing there was Paul, shirtless and in his cutoffs, at the edge of the forest. Some of the school whores turned the heads towards Joey, to see why he was laughing, and spotted Paul. I wrote on a note to Joey.

_I'll see you later Joe. I should be back by lunch._

He nodded and my hand shot up and Mrs. Henley called my name. "Ms. Derceto?"

"Um, can I please use the restroom?"

"Yes, sure." I got up from my seat and left out the class, sneaking out of the building doors and running towards Paul.

"Paul! What are you doing at my school?" I squealed, pulling him into the trees.

"Oh, so I decide you probably need an hour or so out of school and I'm suddenly a bad guy? Yeah, real cool." he crossed his arms over his chest and stared deeper into the forest. I reached for his chin and pulled his face into my hand.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I've just been through some things and it really hurt me." I mumbled. His gaze hardened for a minute before his eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I missed you a lot. How about we go meet Jake's girlfriend? I heard she's really nice." he said in my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's meet this new girl!"

* * *

><p>We stood in front of Emily's house, waiting for the Jake to come out. Everyone else was in the yard. I had my arm around Kim's waist, my other arm around Emily's. We were there for about 10 minutes before he finally came out, a girl standing behind him.<p>

When he moved over my mouth fell open. There she stood, in all her 5"4 glory, was my cousin.

**A/N: Okay! So, I'm going to have a little game right here.**

**The first person to guess my favorite color will be Jake's girlfriend/imprint!**

**So here's what you do, you would post the color and a name for the character! I will announce who the winner is next chapter!**

**Example: Aquamarine & Maya**

**(Not my favorite color)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**

**Hugs&&Kisses 3**

**- From 'Hi. ImMariaa(:**


	8. Love in the Air

**2/3/12 rewrite: Guys, my mom borrowed my laptop for 2 days and she downloaded a virus and when she tried to fix it herself, so that I wouldn't find out, she deleted everything and I had to rewrite this chapter-.-**

**2/22/12 edit: Uh, my laptop was taken from me so now I'm using Nate's. He's gonna come and take it from me soon. I'm working really hard on rewriting this. It's really hard with school and my personal life.**

**3/7/12 edit: I'm sorry I'm being bad to you guys :( I my grandmother in La Push with Nate and I didn't want to bring my laptop. But here is chapter 8. Also, I will be moving soon so I'm gonna get straight on chapter 9 and try to update faster. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_**RealWriter03:**_** Thank you so much for reviewing! I've actually missed having reviewers and I was thinking, "I need to update. I'm treating them really bad :(" I'm happy you're still here for this story :)**

**Also, thanks for guessing and no, green is not my favorite color, sorry :(**

_**Brdrama94:**_** Thank you for reviewing and no, I'm sorry, but again, green is not my favorite color :(**

_**greysister22:**_** Yeah! Marina, just like the Power of Six! Thank you, I'm glad you like that I do that! It's just, my reviewers ask me questions and I answer them like this so that anyone else who was thinking the same question will have the answer. **

**Thanks for reviewing and the brownie points!**

_**Chey. Chey011: **_**Um, do you like this story? You only put a name and a color. I, uh, hoped you liked it.**

_**TALA. AKA. WOLF:**_** Your review made me laugh really hard! Nate was the one who showed me and we laughed like Hyenas. My sister thought we were crazy. But, I'm start adding some twist to the story; you guys will never guess. Mwuahaha—cough, cough**

**And you're right! Liam is a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins-who-will-never-taste-the-rainbow-no-matter-how-many-skittles-he-eats! Heehee, review again!**

_**PyschoPudding:**_** Ohmygosh, you won. You guessed correctly! You won! And, for some reason, my reviewers like my random ice cream talk a lot. *rubs chin thoughtfully* huh, only you guys know why. But thank for reviewing!**

_**imadinorawr:**_** I love you penname! It's just weird and unique. But, I'm happy you like it. I try really hard to please my readers (even though I update so late. You guys understand)**

**This time, I am recommending TWO stories, if that's okay you guys :)**

**Dangerous Love by Dreamcatcher94 & ThePurpleNinja :)**

**(.net/s/7496958/1/)**

**Ordinary within Extraordinary by taytayfantical**

**(.net/s/6863223/1/)**

Chapter 8: Love in the Air

_What is the opposite of 2? A lonely me, a lonely you. _

_Anonymous_

"Monika Derceto." I glared, "I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL JACOB?"

"Joanna, calm down. What is it?" Monika's soft voice asked, her smile making me forget why I was mad. She skipped over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder and pinched me. I suddenly couldn't think straight and everything was backwards. Only Monika had the power of confusing me so that I—I don't know, I'm confused.

"Moni— but Jak—you tw—_Wha?"_ I stammered. She nodded slowly, like she understood what I was asking. Truth is; I don't even know what I was asking.

"I know Jo. I sure can pick'em, right? I mean, he's hot. No one can compare. I have great taste in guys, don't I?" She grinned, her bright jade eyes shining. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration and she looked around, twisting a couple of times before looking back at me. "Speaking of guys, where's Jonathan?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Leah piped up, her small smile trying to hide.

"He's still at school. I told him I'd be back by lunch. You can come so that you can see him if you want." She nodded eagerly before turning away and skipping through the trees. Awe, Leah's in love with my brother, so sweet. I turned back to Jacob, narrowing my eyes. "Jake, don't you think we have _enough_ problems? Now you're dating my baby cousin? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Jo, I didn't know! I couldn't hel—"

"How long?" I cut in. He raised an eyebrow, confused. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "How long have you two been together?

"We've been dating for 8 months, and 6 days," he stated proudly. "We met August 7th, 2001; when she had first moved to Washington. We were ten. "

"Awe, you remembered!" Monika squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. I snorted. Typical Monika; a joyful person, somewhat like Seth. I held down her shoulders, trying to get her to calm herself. She wiggled away and jumped into Jake's arms. I am getting nowhere with this.

"Jake, please, just do us a solid and _introduce_ us." Embry said, shaking his head. He was getting annoyed quickly, being that most of the wolves were here with someone. Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, and Quil had little Claire on his shoulders.

_"Oh, yeah. _Monika that is Kim and Jared, little Claire and Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady, that's Paul standing next to Jo, and my boss Sam and his fiancée Emily." Emily pulled Monika into a hug as soon as Jake had said her name. Kim looked excited and Claire was clapping her hands together happily.

"Wow Jake, you were right! They do like me!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around Emily. Everyone crowded around her, giving her hugs and compliments. I felt something grab my hand and looked down, seeing that Paul was holding it in his. "I have to go back for Joey soon." I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, our hands still intertwined. "I just don't want to leave yet."

"You don't have to go. You can always stay here and I take you home later."

"As much as I'd like to, I don't think I can." I mumbled, shutting my eyes and sighing deeply.

"Why not?"

"Paul, I have to tell you something first. Come on." I tugged on his hand, leading him into Emily's house. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch, facing each other. I fiddled with my hands nervously, chewing on my lip. He grabbed my hands, holding them firmly in his. I looked into his eyes, sighing again. "Paul, I had so much fun with you yesterday, but-but-but—"

"Jo, what is it?" he pulled my face into his hands, staring into my eyes. "You can tell me. Go ahead."

"Paul, I was told I couldn't see you anymore and it hurt me. It cut me deep. I was scared and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm still confused about everything. I don't know how I _truly_ feel about you and it's _killing_ me inside. I want to be with you but I don't want to get hurt again." He wiped away the tears as I cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Three years ago, there was an accident and I promise one day I'll tell you about it and everything will make sense. But, my dad, he told me I couldn't see you anymore. Paul, it really hurts me knowing my dad doesn't like someone I can trust. I mean, Joey nearly _died_ when my dad said he couldn't see Leah. You wouldn't understand what Joey and I have been through. It's not easy for us out here. I've been hurt before, badly. I guess; my dad is trying to keep Joe and me away from the world in hopes that one day we'll avoid all danger and be pretty much invincible. I don't want that anymore. I want to have friends, to be around people. Real, living breathing people; not these people my dad wants us to imagine. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want my dad to see that you guys are safe and that you guys won't hurt us. I want him to know that you can be trusted and that there are people in the world who are trustworthy." I cried, wiping away the tears furiously. I tried stopping the tears from flowing, but I already knew it wasn't possible. "I want him to see I've changed."

"Jo, it's okay. It's okay to cry. You can't keep everything bottled up or soon, at the wrong time, you're going to break down." He reassured me, pulling me to him as I cried in his shoulder. I let all of the past emotions flow; all the pain, the sorrow, the _sympathy_.

I clutched onto to Paul's shirt, crying and crying while he just held me to him, patting my hair and whispering soothing words into my ear.

After I had finally stopped, I buried my face into Paul's chest, blushing furiously when I noticed I had stained his shirt with my tears. I laughed, shaking my head jokingly. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

"Its fine, are you okay?"

"I'm good." I smiled, pulling away from him and laughing more when I saw his shirt. There was a huge wet stain in the shoulder, making his dark green shirt look like a brownish-green. I blushed, dropping my head into my hands. "Oh my god, your shirt!"

He chuckled, pulling my hands away from my face and tilting my head forward. "It's all good. I just go get another one."

He jumped up from the couch, winking at me before making his way up the stairs. I blushed again.

"Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojooooo!" Monika and Claire sang, skipping into the house holding hands. Claire came running to me, jumping into my arms almost immediately. She hugged my tightly, giggling in my ear. "Jo!"

"Hey Claire." I giggled, squeezing slightly. She pulled away, looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face. I could see her teeth clearly, and where the two in the front were growing in. I sat her on the couch just as Monika plopped down into my arms. I whined. "Moni, you're heavy!"

"Hey, man up, girl! You should be strong enough to hold me!" She protested, slapping my arm playfully. I giggled some more. Truthfully, she wasn't honestly heavy; she was just sitting on my stomach. We laughed and joked, giggling like little schoolgirls at Claire's princess and wolves stories. Someone barked out in laughter behind us, stopping our party, and making us all whip around to see Paul, Jake, and Quil standing by the door. Paul wore his signature smirk while Jake and Quil grinned widely.

"So, I'm guessing Claire's fairytales interested you guys." Quil said, walking over and picking up Claire. She smiled excitedly, her hair flying around everywhere. Paul sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me while Jake did the same to Monika, kissing her temple. We both smiled contently. I felt better, but I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Damm—ahhh, I mean, dang it, I forgot about Joey!" I shot up off the chair, grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him towards Forks.

I stopped suddenly, pushing him back into a tree. "Paul, I need you to listen. The Cullen's are here. Don't get all overprotective and keep me from talking to them. They can't do anything with school full witnesses." He nodded his head angrily, obviously not wanting to agree. "Good, now come on."

I grabbed his hand, dragging him to wear Joey was sitting outside. He was sitting with Leah, laughing about something. His arm was draped around her shoulders and she was snuggled into his side. I mentally 'awe'd' at their adorableness. Leah smiled up at me and Paul laughed, whispering in my ear. "That's the first time I've seen Leah smile since Sam."

"Yeah, well enjoy it, you're gonna be seeing that smile a whole lot more." I laughed, sitting across from them at the table. "Nice day, isn't it? I mean, you guys look happy together."

"Joey asked me out on a date but due to my constant working, I had to cancel. So he decided we just wait for you guys and then when your lunch is over, we go eat at Emily's."

"Sure. Wait, hold on one minute." I got up, running over to the Cullen's table. "Bella, you still coming?"

She nodded solemnly, licking her lips and grabbing her bag. Edward's hand coiled itself and he looked up at her, almost _begging_ her not to go. She paused for a second then threw her bag over her shoulder and mumbled to the rest of the group. "It's fine. I'll be okay."

We raced back over to the table and Leah and Paul's noses turned up in disgust.

"What is she doing?" Leah growled, hopping to her feet. Joey pulled her back, pulling her to him. "You can't expect to come."

"Leah, she wanted to talk to Jake. There's some information she needs to tell him; she need to tell all of you. Please, just trust me." I pleaded, holding her hands to my face. "Please."

"_Fine,_ but I don't think Monika is gonna like this very much. Come on."

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 8 :) You guys, I am now officially 17 years old! Mari, Nate, and I all just turned 17; Nate's birthday was February 17. Mari and I birthday was February 18. Yeah, we were kinda born minutes apart.**

**But, Happy Late Halloween, Happy Late Thanksgiving, Merry Late Christmas, Happy Late New Year, and let's get ready to celebrate St. Patrick's day :)**

**Goodbye.**

_**- Mariaa (:**_


	9. Monika Rocks

**A/N: Well, I did it! I'm giving you guy's chapter 9!**

_**Annoontje:**_** You loved it so much that you couldn't even express how you felt right? Hehe, thanks for reviewing though :)**

_**Heavensent1991:**_** You'll just have to find out :) thanks for reviewing!**

**ERMMM, REVIEW :3**

Chapter 9: Monika Rocks

_"Mon-i-ka."_ Seth pronounced, trying to get a hold of me. I stopped pacing, instead bouncing on my feet. "Stop jumping! You'll be fine."

"Seth, what if they don't like me?" I whined desperately. He just flashed me his adorable childish little smile and grabbed my shoulders. It felt like my shoulders were on fire, his hands were so hot. I stopped moving, looking at Seth with pleading eyes. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Of course they'll like you! I like you." he exclaimed happily. I clapped happily and then my smile flattened out and I just stared at him blankly. He gave me a look, one that said 'What's wrong?'

"Seth, you like everyone." I breathed. He thought for a second before nodding and dropping his hands to his side. "Seth, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, babe?" Jake mumbled in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back, laying my head on his shoulder. In that one single moment, I forgot everything and all my fear washed away. Yes, Jacob can work miracles like that. "Monika? Monika, can you hear me?"

"I'm just—I'm just scared they won't like me and we can't be together." He frowned and let me go. He spun me around me so that I was facing him and a total look of angry was written on his face.

"Moni, they'll love you, I promise. And even if they don't, who the hell cares? I love you and that's all that matters." I nodded, smiling. There was a loud whistle outside and Jake grabbed my hand while Seth rubbed my shoulders. I tensed up slightly, clutching on to the ends of my shirt. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. My hands were sweaty and I was nervous. Seth shoved me out the door softly and I looked around, catching the eyes of them all. One of them stood out the most though, she was the only one I did recognize. I gasped loudly. "Joanna!"

"Monika Derceto." she mumbled, glaring at Jacob. If looks could kill, Jacob would be out stone cold right now. I feel bad for him; Jo has those kind of glares that you can feel digging into your skin and killing you slowly on the inside. It's terrifying and painful. "I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL JACOB?"

"Joanna, caml down. What is it?" I bounced over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder and pinching here softly. When we were kids I always used to try and find Joanna's pressure points so that I could mess with her mind. The only one I succeeded in finding was the one in between her collar and her shoulder; which messed with her thoughts and confused the hell out of her. For some reason, when I try it out on Jacob, it never works. He's just _weird._

"Moni— but Jak—you tw—_Wha?"_ she stammered, looking at me like she was trying to figure out the cure to cancer. I just nodded, knowing that she couldn't think straight anymore. I wanted to laugh, honestly, but it would ruin the moment; instead I just grinned wider, feigning innocence.

"I know Jo. I sure can pick 'em, right? I mean, he's hot. No one can compare. I have great taste in guys, don't I?" I grinned, blushing lightly. Then a thought hit me and my eyebrows furrowed together. I twisted around a couple times, looking for my big blonde-haired cousin. For some unknown reason, I didn't see his big goofy smile matched with his nervous blush anywhere. I turned back to Joanna, looking at her questioningly. Where's Jonathan? "Speaking of guys, where's Jonathan?"

A tall girl piped up, trying to hide her pretty smile. I mentally 'awed' at her reaction to his name. "Yeah, where is he?"

Jo looked over at her happily, replying with a smile plastered on her face, "He's still at school; I told him I'd be back by lunch. You can come so that you can see him if you want."

The girl nodded eagerly before turning away and skipping through the trees. Joanna's face then turned serious and she narrowed her eyes over at Jake, glaring daggers. He winced under her gaze, looking down at me slightly. "Jacob, don't you think we have _enough_ problems? Now you're dating my baby cousin? What is _wrong_ with you?"

He shook his head, trying to reason with her. "Jo, I didn't know! I couldn't hel—"

"How long?" she cut in. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused. She rolled her dark green eyes, crossing her arms over her chest; I snorted. "How long have you two been together?"

"8 months, and 6 days," he stated proudly, looking down at me happily. I blushed, smiling. "But we met August 7th, 2001. When she first moved to Washington; we were ten. "

"Awe, you remembered!" I squealed, jumping up and down while clapping my hands. Jo snorted, but I brushed it off lightly. She held down my shoulders, trying to get me to stay still. I just wiggled out of her grasp and jumped into Jake's arms.

From behind me I heard someone speak, annoyance clear in his voice. Jake let me down and I turned towards where the voice had come from. "Jake, please, just do us a solid and _introduce_ us."

I finally looked around, noticing all the people who were here and I gulped, my nervousness creeping itself back up. I blushed, hiding halfway behind Jacob.

"_Oh, yeah_. Um, Monika, that's Kim and Jared, little Claire and Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady, that's Paul standing next to Jo, and my boss Sam and his fiancée Emily." Emily pulled me into a hug as soon as Jake had said her name. Kim had an excited look on her face and little Claire started clapping her hands together happily.

"Wow Jake, you were right! They do like me!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around Emily. Everyone then crowded around me, each giving me hugs. Out the corner of my eye I could see Joanna leading Paul into the house. I grinned widely, happy that Joanna finally found someone she could trust.

"Hey, little midget, how about you and I become friends?" Embry smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I glared up at him. His smile starting to fade and he stepped back, his hands up in defense.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. MIDGET!" I snarled, glaring harder. He apologized quickly, running over to Jared and hiding behind Kim. She just laughed, leaning into Jared side. Jake then pulled me into him the same way, pressing his lips to my temple.

"Eww!" Claire yelled, pulling me away from Jacob. I whimpered slightly, a frown etching its way across my face. She pulled me to the house, where she started to sing out Joanna's name. "Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojo, Jojooooo!"

When we got into the living Claire let go of my hand and ran over to Joanna, jumping into her arms immediately and giggling happily. "Jo!"

"Hey Claire." She laughed, hugging Claire to her. She pulled away and Claire looked at her with a huge smile plastered on her face. We could see her teeth clearly, and where the two in the front were growing in. Jojo sat her on the couch just as I plopped down into Joanna's arms. She whined in my ear childishly. "Moni, you're heavy!"

"Hey, man up, girl! You should be strong enough to hold me!" I protested, slapping her arm playfully. She giggled more, and I noticed I was sitting on her stomach. I moved slightly so that I wasn't sitting on her and mostly on the couch.

Claire shushed us and started telling her fairytales stories, at which we laughed like little schoolgirls. I heard someone bark out in laughter and I tensed up, redirecting my attention to the living rooms entrance. There stood Jake, Paul, and Quil, all wearing the same smirk on their identical faces.

"So, I'm guessing Claire's fairytales interested you guys." Quil informed, walking over to us and picking up Claire. She squealed, bouncing around in Quil's arm, her long raven hair flying all over. Paul came and sat between Joanna and me, wrapping his arm around her. Jake followed soon after, his lips meeting my temple again. We both smiled contently.

"Damm—ahhh, I mean, dang it, I forgot about Joey!" Jojo shot up off the chair, grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, pulling my chin up to look at him. I smiled, kissing him lightly on the lip.

"Joey is impatient. He's not the type to sit around and wait for a person after they gave him a specific time. Joey's...um...meh." I gave up, letting me hair fall around my face. Jake tucked a strand behind my ear and I blushed crimson, my face heating up.

"You guys are mushy." Embry groaned, stomping out the door with a muffin in his hand.

* * *

><p>Joanna's POV<p>

"What are you talking about? She's just going to talk to him, right? She's not gonna _try_ anything, right?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at her. There was obviously something I didn't know and I suddenly felt small. I didn't like it.

"Wrong. Jacob is still in love with Bella, he just can't face telling Monika. Do you know how long she begged for him to let her meet the pack? 6 out of those 8 months were spent trying to convince him. He was using those 8 to try and get over Bella, but he can't. He's scared that he might lose Bella and he falls for Monika. I don't know what's so special about the leech-lover anyway. She's nothing; she's just stringing him along until she's changed. He can't see that the more he follows Bella, the more he's just hurting Monika." Leah spat out, glaring over at Bella occasionally. I frowned, feeling bad that by inviting Bella I'm just giving Jacob a better chance at crushing Moni's heart. "But no worry, Monika has control over him. She can make him swim all the way to Africa if she wanted. Bella doesn't know what she's up against."

Leah's lip twisted it into smirk as she said that and she slowly made her way back over to Joey while I stood there. I closed my eyes and counted to three before I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I winced. I knew just who it was.

"Liam." I growled, snatching his hand off my shoulder and twisting back his fingers. "What do you want?"

"Let me go, Joanna; I'm not here to hurt you. I need to talk to you." he pleaded, his eyes filled with genuine fear. I paused, and then loosened my grip slowly, eyeing him over. "I know your dad has been training you; in sword fighting."

I gasped, stepping back in shock. "How do you know?" I whispered, pointing my finger accusingly at him. "_No one_ is supposed to know."

"Look, I'll explain everything only if you and Joey agree to meet me at the diner at 7. This is important." I glanced over at Joey who was smiling down at Leah. I turned back to Liam.

"We'll be there." I nodded, turning back towards Paul and walking over to him. He grinned at me and grabbed my hand in his, following after Joey and Leah to Emily's house.

When we got back I was shaky and nervous. Emily had offered me a glass of water, which I declined, while Bella talked to the pack in the lounge. I nibbled on my nails unconsciously, staring down at the countertop.

"Jojo, what's wrong?" Joey asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I stared at it, thinking for a minute.

"Liam a demandé pour nous de le rencontrer au diner de la fourche à 7...et j'ai accepté_. (Jonathan, Liam asked for us to meet him at Forks diner at 7...and I agreed.)"_ I mumbled, looking up into his eyes. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he gasped.

"Vous avez fait _quoi?_ Vous savez ce que vous pouvait recevoir nous en_? (You did what? Do you know what you could be getting us into?)"_ He whispered, waving his hands above his head. Monika stomped down the hallway from the bathroom, her head thrown back as she groaned in frustration.

"What is up with you two and your constant French? I thought that was why we left France!"

**A/N: Are you guys proud of me? Huh, huh? I got this chapter out and it's only been three weeks (20 days). I feel like I've accomplished something!**

**Anyhow, who else went to go see The Hunger Games? I loved it (even though they took out all the good parts) and I bawled like a baby when Rue died!**

**Well, TOODLES :3**

**- 'Mariaa (:**


	10. Here We Go

** A/N: I am such a bad person. But here is chapter 10! Enjoy!**

_**Twilightluver3:**_** Awe, thank you :) & I just thought the Hunger Games was great! But thanks for the review :)**

_**Bassoon:**_** Loving the name! But I'm happy you feel that way. I read the story over and was thinking about deleting it but my brother would've killed me! He he, thank you!**

_**Annonjte:**_** Oh stop it, you! You're making me blush :) but thank you for reviewing :3  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 10: Here We Go<strong>

_"Open your eyes; there's a surprise knocking on every door."_

Joey decided we should leave Emily's at around 6 so that we could meet Liam at the diner. I was honestly nervous and just wanted to fling myself out if the car as Joey drove down the empty roads of La Push. I stared out the window most of the time, gripping Joey's hand with all my strength, and shifting in my seat with each passing second. He tried his hardest to get me to stay calm but it didn't do much; it freaked me out to think that I could taking my chances and walking straight into a trap again.

When we finally made it to the diner I started fidgeting uncomfortably and started secretly hoping that Paul understand French and had followed us to the diner. As ridiculous as it may sounds I even attempted to look for him or any other member of the pack.

Yeah, like I could get that lucky.

When I saw Liam waiting for us at his car, his hands shoved casually in his pockets I tried coming up with every possible escape route I could think but not one of them seemed likely. The only one that made the most sense and didn't involve teleporting was simply taking Joey's keys and stealing his car; the only was problem I don't know how to drive.

I was three seconds away from running the other way when Joey pulled my hand into his and smiled reassuringly at me.

_**'Joanna calm down, I won't let him get to**_ you' Joey thought to me, squeezing my hand lightly.

I took a deep breath as he tugged on my hand and lead me over to Liam, who had a huge smile on his face; the ones that made you want to slap someone for being so damn creepy looking. I flinched slightly, trying my hardest to hide the fact that he was creeping me out and Joey probably wanted to rip his head off. Liam stretched out his hand to Joey suggestively, like this was a normal thing for him to do. I flinched again, looking away slowly and scrunching up my nose. "Jonathan, how's it bee—"

_"We're not friends,_ so don't act like we're best buds now." Joey spat murderously, stepping forward with his fists balled. I pulled on the back of his shirt, whispering for him to stop. He looked down at me quickly, hatred evident in his green eyes. I shrunk back slightly and tensed, staring down at my suddenly interesting shoes. "No, I'm going to not _calm down_, Jo. Do you remember what he did, how bad he hurt you? I could—I _should_ kill him."

"Yes Joey, I do remember and I've been fighting so hard to forget. Nobody's perfect Jonathan and there are just some things that you need to let go. Plus, if it wasn't for what he did then we would've never been training, I would've never met Paul, and you would've never met Leah. At least some good came out of this." I reassured him, pulling him farther back. He calmed down at the mention of Leah, and loosened his fists. He grinded his teeth together forcefully before he finally decided he was calm enough and grabbed my hand again. I looked back up at Liam, twitching uncomfortably. "Let's get this over with. I want to hear what he has to say."

Liam led us into the diner, where the waitress led us to a booth farther away from some people. When she left Joey demanded Liam start talking. "Look, Joanna, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want any of that to happen. All this stuff was just thrown at me and everyone expected me to just react right away, but I couldn't. Nothing seemed right at the time and I had to just go along with it."

I stared at him, confused. I let the words leave my mouth quicker than I wanted and it was almost as if I had no control over it. "What the hell are you talking about, Liam? You're not telling us anything."

"It was your dad, okay? He wanted you guys to start training earlier, but your mom didn't want you guys to be a part of this world—the sword fighting. Your dad asked me to make an agreement; if I hurt you bad enough that your mom will agree to let him train you, he'd let me go freely. I denied. Then he threatened me, saying that if I didn't do it then he'd have me put up next for battle and he'd have me killed. Joanna, I swear, I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to die either. I'm really sorry."

"So our dad did this just to train us? What exactly is he training us for? What do you mean 'up next for battle'?" Joey asked, tapping his fingers impatiently. Liam sighed, obviously not wanting to have to talk about this.

"East of South America, there's an island, hidden from the rest of the world, where we have to go. After three years of training from a formal, you are sent there to fight. If you come out alive your first battle, you are ranked to a higher level of skill, where you train for three weeks with a different formal. Each battle equals a higher ranking and a different formal. For your last battle, you should be around 26 or 27; this time you train with your opponent. They teach you their skills, you teach them yours, that way you both will know how to defeat the other but you will also know how they will defeat you. Luke, my half-brother, was killed in his last battle. As soon as his mom started crying she was escorted away by my dad; she was almost killed also." he breathed, folding his hands in front of him and stared at them, almost as if as he was about to cry. He looked up at me, hurt evident in his eyes. "You're never supposed to grieve over a dead soul after they're gone. If you do you have to go through torture until you die and sometimes you can be saved, others times, not so much."

"So our mom knew?" I asked curiously, leaning in a little further to hear him better. If our mom knew this would be the result of sword fighting why didn't she just leave? If all this was going to happen and she knew why didn't she just warn us about this?

"Your mom knew what would happen if you guys fought but she was scared to reject it. I mean, if you had to argue against a council of trained swordfighters that could kill you in less than two seconds, would you do it?" I shook my head, understanding his logic. "Look, I know I probably made matters worse by bringing you here and telling you this stuff so I'm just going to tell you know that you don't have to go through with it, you can always reject it. But I have to get going. See you tomorrow, right?"

Joey nodded, grabbing my hand firmly again as we walked out. I sighed; this was all too much to take in at once. I mean, finding out that my dad used me as a sacrifice and that my mom knew that this was possible and going to happen was just floating around in my head and I couldn't make much sense of it.

When we were seated in the car Joey stopped, turned to me and asked, "Do you really believe him?"

Maddy's POV

Paul had been staring at the phone for the last hour waiting for Jo to call. I laughed at him, tossing popcorn in my mouth as I crossed my legs up under me. "Paul, stop staring at the phone. She's probably sleeping or busy. She'll call tomorrow."

Paul growled loudly, his huge form shaking as he kept his eyes glued to the phone. _"Shut up, Maddy."_

"She'll call tomorrow; definitely tomorrow. Or maybe she's just not interested." I assured him, throwing a popcorn kernel at the back of his head. He growled again, his hands tightening around the desk table as he shook his left leg furiously. My mother walked into the lounge slowly, holding a plate full of cookies and setting them next to him.

"Paul, sweetie, calm down." my mother reassured him, rubbing his shoulders gently. I snorted, throwing even more popcorn in my mouth as I laughed at something Patrick said on TV. "She will call you but you need some sleep, honey. It's going to be fine."

"Maybe she was turned off by your charm. I mean, first you meet her at one of the bonfires, that _Jacob invited her to_, and suddenly you ask her out—but it was all cool 'cause she turned you down—then you turn up at her school and takes her put for the day. Don't you think you're moving a little _too_ fast?" I paused, waiting for something to crumble or break. When I heard the wood from the table start cracking I started again, smirking to myself. "Paul, you're pushing her into a relationship because you don't even know how to have one. You're gonna do just like you always do; fuck her and then kick her to the curb. But Seth told me she's a fighter, a pro when it comes the using swords. Didn't she almost kill you for trying to hurt Jake?"

He growled louder, jumping to his feet as his fist collided with the dining room table, the weak little chair flying backwards. I tore my eyes away from the TV, glancing at him and throwing more popcorn in my mouth.

His sudden movements caused my mother to jump involuntarily, shock stretching across her features as her hand flew up to her mouth a ten-speed. Paul was now glaring down at me, his face twisted into a scowl. _"Maddy, shut up."_

"What is she anyway? Is she even human? What is up with the swords and shit? And she tried to kill you? What the fuck, man? If you keep bitching like that you're gonna lose her, so man the fuck up." my mother gasped, glaring at me quickly.

"Watch your language, _Madeline!"_ my mother yelled vigorously, her hazel eyes narrowed at me. Paul tried to come towards me but my mother grabbed him when I jumped to my feet. My mother turned her attention back to me, pointing her index finger at me. "Now, your brother really likes this girl! Leave him alone, Maddy."

"She better shut her mouth or I'll do it myself." Paul growled, his fists balling tightly. I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest as I shifted my weight onto my right foot.

_"I dare you."_

"You little bit—" he was cut off by a sudden knock at the door. Our heads all snapped into the direction of the front door simultaneously. Paul sniffed the air and started to shake, his knuckles turning white.

_"I'll_ get it." I mumbled, knowing exactly who it was. I stomped my way down the hall and swung the door open. I snarled, blocking the entrance. "What do _you_ want?"

"Maddy, get out the way, I need to talk to your mom." he snapped, taking a step forward.

"No, _Malcolm."_ I warned, putting emphasis on his name. He glared when I didn't budge and grabbed my shoulder, shoving me away forcibly. My side was smashed into the doorframe and I lost balance, dropping to the floor. I watched as Paul lunged at him, nearly phasing but somehow keeping calm. He shoved him into the wall and his fist connected with his nose immediately, breaking the bone.

From there I had expected Paul to stop, but when fist came crashing down over and over is when shock finally took over and I rushed over to stop him. He growled at me but didn't try to lunge at Malcolm again, instead he just pulled me to him, sitting us down on the floor where he held me to him, and started to cry.

**A/N: Okay you guys I was a little disappointed with the little reviews I got but i still tried to get this out as soon as I could and I failed.**

**But; the part with Paul's little sister and his mom was originally supposed to be Monika and Jacob having a conversation about Jo but I decided I didn't want to talk about their story just yet.**

**Like I say in all my other chapters;  
>PLEASE REVIEW:3<strong>

**- Mariaa(:**


End file.
